Souvenirs d'Alice
by Fascinatemyself
Summary: Alice se souvient de sa rencontre avec Jasper...Résumé pourri, je savais pas quoi mettre, merci de lire ; et review please ! OS Alice/Jasper.


Auteur : fascinatemyself

Titre : Souvenir d'Alice…

Disclamer : Les personnages et tout l'univers de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Voilà encore un petit OS sur Jasper et Alice, sur leur rencontre. J'ai souvent imaginé cette scène à partir du peu d'informations données par Jasper, et j'ai fini par trouver une histoire toute gentille. A vous de juger ! Et Review please !

Je m'accoudais à la fenêtre, laissant le vent frais de Forks me balayer le visage. Depuis quelque temps, je repensais à toute ma vie avant les Cullen. Avant Jasper. Comment l'avais-je rencontré ? A oui, ça me revenais à présent. L'histoire me revenait avec une question…

Pourquoi ai-je failli attenter à mes jours lorsque je errais seule dans l'état du New Jersey, avec pour seuls compagnons ma bouteille d'eau et mon sac ? Question simple : Je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre…J'ai retrouvé cette bouée, ce port à qui m'encrer, il y a une cinquantaine d'années, alors que mes jours de errance dans sur la côté Est m'avais menée à Philadelphie. Je l'ai retrouvé, dans une petite auberge mal famée de cette ville…

_Il était assis au fond de la grande salle, je le voyais regarder tout les clients ivres et inconscients, du comptoir où j'étais accoudée. Assez près de moi se trouvaient trois hommes saoulent et aux pensées sûrement répugnantes à mon égards, heureusement que je ne pouvais les lire ! _

_Je reportais mon attention sur Lui. Il avait les cheveux blond et bouclés comme un ange et le contracte de sa chevelure avec ses yeux noirs était saisissent, presque terrifiant. Je me décidais enfin à me lever pour le rejoindre à sa table. Je pus lire sur son visage qu'il était très étonné de voir une femelle de son espèce autre que celles, abominables, qui l'avaient crée. Je pus aussi lire de l'amusement, sans doute à cause de mon sourire béat. _

_« Tu m'as fait à attendre, lui ai-je dis, mon sourire toujours présent sur mon visage._

_-Je suis désolé, me répondit-il en se levant pour me saluer, comment vous appelez-vous ?_

_-Alice, ai-je dit_

_-Jasper, enchanté mademoiselle. »_

_J'ai ri, un petit rire aigu. Ses bonnes manières à mon égard m'amusaient…et me flattaient en même temps._

_« Je vois que tu as l'air affamé Jasper. J'ai… »_

_Je m'interrompis. Les gaillards accoudés près de moi lorsque je me trouvais au comptoir s'étaient approchés, sans doute pour voir quel homme avait pu retenir mon attention, alors qu'ils essayaient depuis je ne sais combien de mois à m'accoster et à obtenir quelque chose de moi. Je ne me tournais pas vers eux, trop insignifiants pour moi, puisque je me trouvais en face du vampire le plus beau et le plus poli de l'univers. _

_« Viens Jasper, lui dis-je avec entrain, sortons prendre l'air !_

_-Avec plaisir, me répondit-il, je ne supporte plus trop l'atmosphère de ce bar. »_

_Seul moi compris qu'en fait si nous restions une minute de plus dans cet établissement il sauterait à la gorge de tous les humains pour s'abreuver de leur sang…Je frémis, pris la main que Jasper me tendait et nous sortîmes. Ma main se calait dans la sienne comme si elle avait toujours été faite pour cette place. J'étais bien, pour la première fois de mon existence amnésique, j'ai aimé quelqu'un à une dimension qui m'était jusque là inconnue…_

Et pour la première fois, ce quelqu'un m'a rendu mon amour en dix mille fois plus fort. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, je savais qui c'était. C'était mon Jasper. Je sentis ses mains enserrer ma taille et son menton se poser sur ma tête, je fermais les yeux. Laissant tout mon amour lui revenir.

« Je t'aime Jazz.

-Je t'aime aussi Alice », me répondit-il.

Puis nous restâmes silencieux, désireux de partager ce moment dans le calme. Nous nous aimions, et à différence d'Emmett et Rose, nous n'avions nullement besoin de tous ces cadeaux, ces lunes de miel. Juste nous suffisait l'endroit où nous étions, ensemble, que ce soit une immense maison, un trou de souris, ou sur une montagne. C'était l'essence même de notre amour. Je souriais. Jasper aussi. Nous étions bien.


End file.
